1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plunger. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plunger for clearing a clogged drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for drain plungers have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,702 to Allen teaches an improved plunger for clearing clogged bathroom drains and the, like. The plunger has apertures through the wall of its resiliently collapsible cup and a diaphragm or other occlusion member on the inside surface of the cup for alternately opening and partially occluding the apertures in response to pressures and liquid flow. The invention allows repetitive application of downward hydraulic pressure on the clog without excessive reverse pressures during the intervening upward strokes, facilitates variation in the degree of hydraulic pressure applied, and provides several related advantages. In one preferred embodiment, the diaphragm is secured to a raised portion of the cup inside surface. In another, the degree of maximum occlusion is adjustable by turning the occlusion member. In yet another, the cup and diaphragm are integrally formed.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a plunger for clearing a clogged drain that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plunger for clearing a clogged drain that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a plunger for clearing a clogged drain that is simple to use.
Briefly stated, still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a plunger for clearing a clogged drain. The plunger includes a cup, a user-gripping handle, and a water-shielding cap. The cup is resiliently collapsible and has an uppermost wall with air-escaping throughbores that allow air trapped in the cup to escape therethrough when the cup is driven downwardly over the clogged drain so as to increase hydraulic efficiency of water in the clogged drain. The user-gripping handle extends upwardly from the cup. The water-shielding cap is attached to the user-gripping handle, just above the cup. The diameter of the water-shielding cap is such so as to allow the water-shielding cap to extend radially outwardly past the air-escaping throughbores so as to shield a user from the water escaping with the air when the cup is driven downwardly over the clogged drain.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.